


a memorable end

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Requited Love, Sort Of, alcohol mention but its very brief, only unnamed cola, theres no alcohol consumed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream gets dragged to a party by his best friend. sapnap has something on his mind. things work out.its also new year's eve and sapnap has regrets
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	a memorable end

**Author's Note:**

> dream and sapnap have stated they are fine with shipping so dont spread hate, but that doesn't mean you can shove it in their faces. if they ever change their minds on it, this story will be taken down.
> 
> inspiration from listening to fire noise videos on youtube. you know the ones

the slam of a sliding door takes dream’s attention away from the roaring campfire in front of him, turning to face wilbur. he had a bottle of some alcohol in one hand, probably rum, and walked down the raised patio to meet the crowd of people. “hey guys, thanks for showing up.”

there were some murmurs amongst them, and dream found himself nodding. it’s not like he _chose_ to show up, it was more of peer pressure if anything.

though, if he were truly being honest, he had scoffed at the thought of attending a new years party until sapnap mentioned he didn’t want to attend wilbur’s party alone. at that point, dream was begging wilbur to reinvite him.

the man in question stood by his side, a blue knock-off cola can in hand. his raven hair was ruffled in the cute way that could only be from him anxiously toying with it and his black coat was halfway off his shoulders. dream thought he looked effortlessly adorable.

wilbur brought the bottle to sit on top of a cooler, red solo cups stacked next to it. “i know some of us aren’t twenty-one yet, so try not to break the law.” dream gave sapnap a playful nudge with his shoulder, and he responded with a muffled laugh. “that being said, feel free to take what you want from the cooler. i got a bunch of soda types– i’m not one to criticize weird drink preferences.”

everyone settled back to their previous conversations, the noise a pleasant hum in dream’s head. sapnap only took a sip of his drink and observed the small flames. the two occasionally bumped arms due to the wind, and dream felt everything else slip from his mind, only focused on the man next to him and the soft-edged flames winking in the darkened sky.

“hey, how was the drive here?” sapnap brought him out of his thoughts, making him turn his head and blink until he could process the sentence.

“i’m the one who drove you here, did you forget?” he teased.

“yeah, i know.” sap met his gaze, his sweet, dark eyes tinged with gloom. “you just… looked sad.”

“oh. probably just ‘cause i’m a bit tired. i woke up pretty early today.” dream gave him a comforting smile, trying to dissolve the depressing look from his friend. sap was always very open with his emotions, and easy to read- he had the ability to light up a room with his dumb grin or bring overcast clouds. “how was yours?”

sapnap gave a small smile and looked over the other guests. they were either engaged in conversation or standing off to the side, sipping a drink. “it was okay, i guess. just thought about stuff.”

dream had to think about a response for a moment. “that’s good.” he mentally facepalmed at the blatant apathy of his statement. “i mean, depends what it was.” the silence that followed only made the sinking guilt in his brain worse. “i didn’t- uhm, i hope it wasn’t bad.”

in computer terms for this situation, he wanted to delete this file and clear the recycle bin. and probably burn the computer, too.

“it wasn’t. well, sort of.” sapnap thankfully didn’t comment on his mess of words and instead kicked at the gravel beneath his feet. “just- stuff about this year.” he smiled to himself, one that seemed dejected. “sorry. this is supposed to be a party, not a pity-sapnap-… party.”

this got a chuckle out of dream. “no, don’t worry about it, dude. we might as well be talking normally anyway. it’s pretty much a party for wilbur’s close friends, and standing-around for the other unlucky people who got invited.” after some consideration he added, “and i care about you.”

“good point.” his smile turned genuine, a pretty one that dream was so used to admiring. “can we go inside? and... talk?”

“of course.” dream took his hands out of his green jacket’s pocking, instead opting to walk sapnap inside wilbur’s house. a group of people gave them quizzical stares, and dream called out, “we want to talk inside for a bit.”

wilbur gave him a thumbs up and dream opened the house patio doors. the new warmth fought off the iciness that had been previously biting at his skin, and once they were comfortably seated in wilbur’s kitchen on barstools, dream spoke up. “so what’s on your mind?”

sapnap set his drink down and crossed his arms against the granite counter, slumping forward. “i don’t know, just… stuff about life. a lot of negative things.” he gave dream a side-eye look. “i feel like i’m putting a damper on your mood.”

“no, you’re good. i’d rather you be happy.”

dream relished in the slight smile that decorated sapnap’s face. “oh. well, i kind of feel disappointed that i didn’t do much this year. it’s supposed to be a ‘happy new year’, but it kind of ruins the vibe when you haven’t accomplished even half of what you wanted to.”

he continued, “there’s a lot of stuff i wanted to do and never got the chance, like fix my grades or make new friends.” he took a deep breath and sat up in the barstool. “but there’s one thing that- one that i can still change.”

there was shouting from outside, and the two of them glanced out the window to see everyone gathered around a kindle displaying the new year’s countdown, excited looks plastered on their faces.

“twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen-!”

he saw sapnap gaze back to him hurriedly. “uhm- i just want to say-”

“twelve, eleven, ten-!”

“i’m- i’m in love with you, dream. i wanted to say that before this year ends.” a panicked yet relieved look was painted on his features. like he’d finally overcome the doubt dream noticed eating away at him since the car ride.

dream found that he didn’t mind what sap had just confessed to him. he really liked it, actually.

“five, four, three-”

there wasn’t enough time to do anything drastic, anything to truly express how he felt. so instead, he waited for the counter.

“two, one!”

as their friends burst into enthusiastic cheers and hollers, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to sapnap’s cheek.

“happy new years!” 

the phrase sounded sweeter than it usually would, like it was dipped into fresh paint and adopted another meaning from the same words.

dream soon figured he owed sapnap an explanation for the sudden action. “i love you too,” he offered to his stunned friend. sap lifted a hand to touch the spot on his cheek like he could imagine the kiss was still there, and his face split into a grin.

“that went.. better than i thought. i had this really angsty line ready for if i got rejected, i’m glad i didn’t have to use it.”

dream couldn’t help but laugh. “oh, really? do you mind saying it?”

“no, not at all.” sap cleared his throat and spoke, in the _most_ dramatically depressing voice possible, “i’m sorry, dream. i guess this will have to be one of my past year’s many mistakes.”

he wheezed, the pitch so high it sounded autotuned. “oh my god-”

“it can’t possibly be _that_ bad,” sap objected, threading his fingers through his hair to smooth it, the smile never leaving his face.

“it is! it really is.”

they both smiled, turning to look through the windows at where the party was. “i bet they’re all jealous that they didn’t get kissed by their best friend and crush,” sapnap said with a twinge of pride.

“that’s so… oddly specific, sapnap,” he pointed out. “and it wasn’t even a kiss. not a real one, anyway.” sapnap quirked his eyebrow, effectively passing a message to dream, who rolled his hazel eyes. “we can save it until after we talk about this. feelings, that is. it’s still kind of a mess to think about,” he replied, hopping off the barstool. “let’s get out of here.”

sapnap nodded and followed after him, fumbling to take dream’s hand. he discreetly took it and thumbed over sap’s palm. they exited wilbur’s house and took the outdoor cobble path back to his car, passing by people who he scarcely recognized on the way out.

they hopped in his chevrolet and shared a knowing look.

dream could never look at a simple new year's party the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://paper-okay.tumblr.com/) is the good 'ol tumblr if you want to see me post about story ideas and then immediately forget about them
> 
> and thanks for reading =)


End file.
